Kisuke's a Hunter?
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: When Kisuke develops a device to jump dimensions, he vastly miscounted where he would appear. Now stuck on a planet called Remnant where people have Aura and they hunt creatures of the dark called Grimm. Kisuke knew he was going to have fun here. Especially working as a teacher for the new hunters and huntresses. So much fun indeed. Especially with Team RWBY. Read and Review. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Mad Man in the Flesh here! This will be my last update for a while and it'll be explained why at the end. For now, enjoy the story and read and review!**

 _Kisuke talking to Benihime._

 **Benihime talking to Kisuke.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or RWBY. They are owned by Tite Kubo and RoosterTeeth respectively.**

* * *

Kisuke Urahara knew he was a genius. He was able to build a Garganta into Hueco Mundo in a week, craft four dimensional shifting pillars to shift Karakura into Soul Society and also build a gateway into the Soul King's Palace within two weeks after only visiting the Royal Palace once in his life before. And with that being said... He had no idea who he managed to get here.

Here being a forest with crimson red leaves which were constantly falling around him. The forest was a remarkable beauty. This was the first time he had seen anything like this on Earth. Considering if he still was on Earth. Kisuke looked down to the slightly smoking, metal device in his hand. It was a device that was supposed to open up Senkai gates with the push off a button. Which it did splendidly. What it didn't do so splendidly was open the gate at the right place. He was meant to appear in the First Division barracks for a test run of the device and he had somehow appeared in a red forest. Not the greatest of test trials he had ever done.

He was brought out of his musings by several low growls coming from around the clearing. Looking up, Kisuke noted that there were a large number of red eyes peering out at him from among the foliage of the forest. And none looked happy of his presence in the clearing.

" **Be careful, Kisuke. A foul energy is radiating from them."** Benihime said in his mind as Kisuke drew her from his cane. He had sensed it too. The beings in front of him didn't give off any reiatsu, making them undoubtedly hard to track. But they did give off an air of darkness, like it was their bodies. Almost like a Hollow but not. That was how he was able to track their movements through the underbrush when the red eyes disappeared. That and his training from his days in the Onmitsukido also helped as he listened for the sounds of shuffling leaves and cracking twigs. Then the first being jumped out at him.

They were unlike anything Kisuke had ever seen. They were wolf like in shape but were much bigger, the smallest coming up to his chest while on all four. All of them were black with bone like armour on their heads, although others had bone like spikes and armour growing on various parts of their body, such as the arms, legs and shoulder blades. They were more than likely stronger that the average human if the muscles were anything to go by but he had fought worse in his years as a Shinigami. Kisuke had analyzed these beasts in two seconds and by the third he was moving forwards. By the fourth, he was abreast with the first and swung Benihime upwards, bisecting the animal in flash of silver and spray of crimson blood. He ducked as the next wolf lunged for him before pivoting on his right foot and brought Benihime around in a wide arc of death, the blade slicing through the bone masks and heads of three wolves as though they were butter before he raised his free hand at the one that missed him and pointed his index finger at it.

"Byakurai." He whispered and the forest clearing lit up a fantastic cobalt blue as the pale stream of lightening blasted not only through the monster's head but also several trees behind it, leaving a small hole with burns. Turning to the last and also the biggest monster, standing at twelve foot tall, he assumed it was the alpha of the pack. Therefore the strongest and most likely the smartest as it seemed to be evaluating him. Its red eyes narrowed at him before it got down onto all fours and slowly backed away into the woods, it eyes never leaving Kisuke.

Kisuke's own eyes narrowed at the turn of events. He could feel the monster retreating from him, moving further away from the clearing. But he had to wonder why it did something like that. Was it like a Hollow in the regard of its survival instincts? No, all the smaller ones charged at him with almost no thought to their survival. Just as long as they could kill him. Maybe it was do with its appearance? It was certainly bigger and stronger than the rest of the lupine creatures it had, so it stood to reason that it had fought longer than the rest and had probably grown smarter. If that was the case, maybe it could sense danger and realized it would lose?

'Questions for later.' Kisuke thought as he sheathed Benihime before expanding his senses as wide as he could without making them too obvious. It took a minute of concentration on his part, but he had found the largest source of the dark energy was ten miles away from him to the west while a large beacon of reiatsu was obvious to the east of him, twenty miles away. With this thought in mind, Kisuke breathed a sigh and cast a look over the clearing, noticing that the wolves were dispersing into a black vapour before he simply vanished from the clearing, moving at blazing speeds towards the reiatsu he was sensing.

* * *

It took Kisuke a full hour to get into the city of Vale and the sun had already set, bathing the sky in a red light that was slowly bleeding away to black. The time was mostly because he stopped to take out different monsters along the way that resembled bears, scorpions and one snake with two heads. That one had been a great surprise to him and he took time to examine the body before it vanished in the black vapour like the rest did. From what he and Benihime had found was that each head had a different set of veins and nerves to operate on. Meaning while one was in pain, the other was perfectly fine and could attack the defenceless prey. It really was an ingenious system for the predator to have. But it made it slightly cumbersome than if it shared the same nerves and blood vessels. There was twice as much inner organs and muscles required for the creature but they were small enough for everything to fit in with some space left over, allowing it to move remarkably fast for its size. These creatures were a formidable opponent to the untrained and trained alike. Unfortunately for them, Kisuke was an exceptionally skilled fighter with an arsenal of tricks and weapons hidden up his sleeve, all ready for use. But even he would've have to admit that if he was ganged up on, he would've have trouble with them without tapping into his Shinigami abilities. He was rather wary of using those in case people were frightened by them. So, he would just keep Benihime sealed and his powers capped until he could deem it safe to use his powers or he really needed to.

* * *

Kisuke's POV

The city of Vale was a rather remarkable place, but paled in comparison to some cities in my own world. I had deemed that I had some travelled between planets. Mainly due to the fact I had never seen such creatures before in my life as a Shinigami. And part of my job as the Twelfth Divison captain was to keep tabs on unique forms of Hollows that appeared. Yet I had never seen anything like the creatures in the forest.

The city was fairly large, with some buildings over ten storeys high while others were just two storeys. Even from the distance I was standing, I could make out what seemed to be a multi-layered motorway with energy barriers acting as buffers. And it was at least three miles away. Across the road, I could see a store called 'From Dust till Dawn' and decided it would be in my best interest to look for information on everything this world had to offer. As I walked, people took glances at me but didn't comment on it, almost as though it were an everyday occurrence to see a strangely dressed person in the street. Upon entering the shop, the first thing I noticed was the counter. It was filled with glass display cases housing many coloured crystals of various shapes and sizes and mounted on the each wall were multiple tubes holding multicoloured powder.

" **Can you feel that, Kisuke?"** Benihime asked and I knew her attention was spiked by the strange crystals. Mine was.

" _Yes. The crystals and powder are giving off the same type of energy as each other. Red seems to be warm while white seems cold. Elemental properties maybe?"_ Benihime gave a 'hmm' of thought before falling silent again. _"What is this world?"_  
"May I help you?" An elderly voice said that startled me as I looked up swiftly to see an elderly man standing behind the previously empty counter.

"Ah, no. I was just browsing your wonderful selection here. I'm all stocked up at the moment. Just arrived from outside and thought it would be best to find a shop that could supply my needs." It wasn't a complete lie. I had arrived from outside the city and was browsing the shop. It was just that I probably wouldn't need these crystals during my stay here.

"Ah that's okay. Be sure to call me if you need anything." I nodded and moved around the store, taking in the inventory. There were weapons parts, accessories and also a magazine rack where a small girl in a red cloak was reading a weapons magazine. I shrugged it off and continued to inspect the store and did this for thirty more minutes, the old man probably thinking the store was empty, before the bell above the doors rung.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust store open this late?" The voice was young and sarcastic and by the sound of the footsteps, he wasn't alone. The charging of a weapon signified that the old man was in danger. Luckily they hadn't seen me yet and so I ducked behind a shelf to view what was going on.

"Please, just take my lien and leave." The old man had his hands in the air as a form of gun was pointed at him.

"Shush, shush, shush. Calm down. We aren't here for your money." The first man, who I could see was a man wearing a white suit with a bowler hat and orange hair and holding a cane in the crook of his arm. "Grab the Dust." He ordered and the men behind him, all garbed in red and black moved over to the tubes on the side with black sticks which rapidly began to fill up. My eyes narrowed at this. So, this 'Dust' is a weapon I'm guessing if they're stealing it. But who for? Obviously he didn't need so much of it if there were just a couple of people to use it. So, an army maybe?  
"Are you... robbing me?" A new voice, slightly high pitched and definitely feminine, said. I turned slightly to see that the young girl had a red blade being pointed at her by a man in black.

"Yes!" He shouted, exasperated with the young girl in front of him.

"Oh!" She drew it out and very quickly she had kicked the man in the chest and propelled him to the shop window. Hearing the commotion, another had run to the back and pointed a gun at her.

"Freeze!" he and the girl quickly went out the window and into the street. Where she began to unfold a scythe from a red rectangular bow she held, spinning it around a few times before slamming it into the street.

"Okay." Orange drawled out as he stared at the girl in red. "Get her." The man in black, now identified as the henchman ran out into the street after her.

They didn't get far. In a dash of Shunpo, I was in front of two of them, startling them which gave me time to drive the heel of my right hand into the first man's solar plexus, winding him and forcing him off his feet. I pivoted around the second man and cracked my cane across his head, dazzing him as he stumbled forwards as Red hit him with the blunt edge of her scythe and towards his boss' feet.

"You were worthy every cent. Truly you were." He said sarcastically as he took the cigar from his mouth and dropped it, snuffing it out with his cane. "Well, Red. Bucket Hat. This has been an eventful evening. And while I would love to stick around. I'm afraid this." He raised his cane and a sight popped up. "Is where we part ways." He fired the shot and a screaming bolt of light streaked across the air towards us. Red simply aimed her scythe downwards and shot while jumping, the force propelling her upwards. I simply casted a wordless Enkosen and watched as the attack hit the circular spinning shield and harmlessly dissipated around me. But the man in white had disappeared and my attention was drawn back to Red, who landed rather roughly on the ground. She looked around for a moment before spotting him climbing a ladder.

"We'll go after him shopkeeper-san. Will you be okay?" The man only nodded and we were off, me climbing up the ladder quickly while the girl used her scythe to propel herself to the top of the building. She was slightly faster than me, which annoyed Benihime, but I got up as some flying vehicle appeared by the edge of the building, which White climbed into.

"End of the line!" He shouted, throwing a red crystal at our feet. I grabbed the girl and jumped backwards as he shot the small crystal which exploded in a rather large ball of fire. Although someone had jumped in front of us and projected a purple barrier that blocked the flames from reaching her. She was a blonde hair woman with a riding crop, wearing a white shirt, medium length black skirt, black jeans and black high heeled boots with a black cape that had a golden crown imprinted on it. Red looked positively ecstatic to see her.

With a wave of the riding crop, she sent a dozen purple beams into the ship, causing my eyes to widen slightly as it swayed under the strikes of the purple energy. But what I could sense was this 'Dust' energy was prominent throughout the attacks. I watched the scene with narrowed eyes as her body glowed a light purple and her reiatsu rose slightly before she flicked her arm towards the ship, a ball of purple flying out and hitting the sky above... where storm clouds began to form. Flicking the crop downwards, a hail of sharp ice shard came down and began pelting the ship and piercing into the metal hull.

The fight took a turn for the worse as someone new appeared on the ship. A women undoubtedly. I watched and sensed the Dust in use through her clothing, illuminating her red dress, before she launched a fire bolt that the blonde blocked, causing it to splatter before the women on the ship raised her arms and a pillar of fire erupted that the blonde narrowly missed by back flipping backwards. Here I decided to step in.

"Byakurai." I muttered, aiming for the women in the red dress and watched as she narrowly dodged the stream of lightening. Although, it did rip a metre hole through the ship. "Shakkaho." A ball of red formed in my right hand before being shot at the ship, slamming viciously into the tail and causing it to stagger under the force while the heat melted the hull of the ship. "Soukatsui." I aimed my hand again at the ship, purposefully aiming my hand higher than the ship as the blue fire erupted from my hand in a death wave towards the ship. The Kido spell over the ship with a centimetre of safety but rocking the ship greatly. From where I was standing I could see the woman's amber eyes widened in surprise as the blue fire roared past the ship and caused it to shift rather precariously but the pilot quickly righted the ship before flying away. I could've went after them but that stunt got me out there as a person to watch as obviously these people were part of that large group that needed the Dust. And I now had an inkling of who was involved. It was, at the least, a start.

"You guys are hunters." Red said, and I brought my gaze to the small girl of fifteen who was staring at the blonde and I with awe in her eyes. "Can I have your autographs?" I brought out my fan to hide the smirk that was threatening to cross my face as the blonde fixed her with a glare.

* * *

"Your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." The woman, who I learned was called Glynda, said as she stalked behind the girl, Ruby Rose, who looked dejected in the interrogation room. "You put yourself and others in great risk tonight, young lady."

"But they started it!" Ruby cried out.

"If it were up to me, you would be sent home. With a pat on the back." She gave Ruby a small smile that was returned. Then her face hardened into a glare. "And a slap on the wrist." Her riding crop slapped the table near Ruby's hand and caused her to let out a shrill shriek, causing me to chuckle slightly in amusement. "But there is someone who wants to meet the both of you." I turned to the door as she stepped away as a grey haired man in a green suit walked in, holding a cane in the crook of his arm while carrying a plate of cookies and a cup of something that he placed in on the table.

"Ruby Rose." He said, leaning into the small girl's face. "You have... silver eyes." Ruby was obviously creeped out by this.

"Uh... yes?"  
"So where did you two learn to do this?" In the man's hand was a tablet like device that was showing Ruby and I fighting the thugs. Ruby, spinning on her scythe and spin kicking the thug before pulling the blade out of the ground and using the gun to increase her speed as she spun around and slashed the man with the blunt edge of the blade. The video then focused on my handling of the two and then the Kido spells. They would be hard to explain.  
"Signal Academy."

"They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man sounded incredulous but Kisuke could pick up on the curiosity that was in his voice.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said rather sheepishly, eyeing the plate of cookies.

"I see." The grey haired man said, pushing the plate of cookies forward that Ruby was devouring in record time. "It's just that I've only ever seen one scythe wielder of that skill before." It was here I tuned out what the man was saying. Due to Benihime deciding to talk with me.

" **So, how are we getting out of this one? Kido? Shikai? What about Bankai? You haven't released my Bankai in so long, Kisuke!"  
** _"Now, now, Benihime-chan. We'll see what the man has to offer us. He is obviously a man of great power."_ Indeed, I was right, Ruby had just said he was called Ozpin and was the Headmaster of Beacon, most likely a very prestigious Hunter Academy. _"We may be able to get all the resources and information we need if we listen to him. And maybe he may be able to get us back to our world."  
_ **"And what do you believe his offer is going to be? Going to this school and teaching the students? I don't know if you realise this but we can't exactly do that."  
** _"And why is that?"  
_ **"Our skill sets differ greatly from these people. They will unlikely be able to use Kido and Shunpo. And they don't wield Zanpaktou."  
** _"That still leaves a range of training open. We could teach Hakuda, Zanjutsu, power control. It'll be like training Ichigo all over again. And I know how much fun you had with him."_ Benihime went silent as she mumbled how Ichigo was interesting to her.

"And what about you?" Ozpin said, looking at me along with everyone else in the room. "Would you like to come with Miss Rose here to Beacon?" I stared long and hard at the man, my eyes bearing into his. This man was a strategist and a fighter rolled into one, much like myself. I couldn't stop myself from smiling behind my fan. Things could be interesting at this Beacon Academy.

"And what exactly would I be doing, Ozpin?" I said, snapping my fan shut with a half smirk on my face.

"Well, if you accept, you would be teaching the aspiring Hunters and Huntresses hand to hand combat along with weaponry combat. Your lesson plan would be made entirely by you as it is a new class I'll add this year if you accept."  
"I'm guessing in this hand to hand combat, I'll also have to teach them some form of control? As of right now, I can feel Miss Rose's power fluctuating greatly while you and Miss Goodwitch have a rather tight lid on yours." I saw Ozpin's smirk widen while Ruby looked stunned.

"You can sense other people's Aura?" Ruby said in awe. That must be their term for reiatsu.

"Of course. I've been trained to do so most my life. And it's a skill I shall impart on you and your class mates."  
"Very good, Mister Urahara. The new term starts in three days. I shall expect you at Beacon in two days time so we can prepare your classroom." Ozpin said as he stood up and shook my hand.

"I shall see you then." I replied before leaving the room, Benihime clacking against the floor of the police station as I walked out. Many of the Officers giving me a wide berth as I passed, most likely realizing I wasn't to be stopped. It was only once I got outside the station did I realise one thing. One very important crucial matter.

"I don't have any money." I whispered before looking around the streets quickly and vanished in a quick rush of Shunpo. Ten minutes later and with a 'borrowed' laptop, I had an account along with a fake past and five million Lien courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company and Atlas Military. It's not like they were going to miss it. And with this money, I had a nice comfy place to sleep the night, after I returned the laptop from a blonde haired girl who had assets to rival Rangiku's. I had to admit, this place looked like fun.

* * *

Five days later.

Ruby Rose was buzzing around her fellow three teammates as they made their way towards the second class of the day. The first class was Professor Oobleck's History class that actually was very fascinating. The only downside was the man moved and talked so fast that it was near impossible to keep up with notes. But the next class Ruby was excited for. She had been told to keep the class a secret by Professor Ozpin. And she had done so. This new class was going to be led by the new teacher, Kisuke Urahara, an esteemed Hunter from what her Scroll had told. There was also hardly any information on his Semblance or fighting style, so her interest was greatly peaked with the new teacher.

"Wow, Rubes. What's got you so excited?" Yang Xiao Long and Ruby's older sister asked, confusion on her features along with a little teasing.

"Just the next class. I can't wait for it." Ruby said grinning in anticipation. None of the first year teams had seen Kisuke fight while she got a close look at the man and also his Semblance of those weird Dust Spells. She was kind of hoping that he could maybe teach her how to do some.

"The next class is just a combat class." Blake said, staring at the black and red haired girl in slight suspicion.

"I know. But won't it be great just to expand all the ways we can fight with. I mean, I love Crescent Rose and I know Yang loves Ember Cecilia but learning new fighting techniques would be awesome." Ruby said, looking at her teammates, a large smile on her face. "And it's also hand to hand combat and aura control, so if we lose our weapons, we can still fight."  
"You've actually gave this a lot of thought sis. So, who's the teacher?" By now every team that was slotted for this time was in the room, but no teacher was here to greet them.

"Sorry I'm late class. Professor Ozpin wished to speak with me. Our meeting ran on a little late." Everyone turned to the voice and looked at the man who just walked in the door. He stood at six feet tall with a green and white stripped bucket hat on his head that had blonde hair pooling around the edges of it. No one could see his eyes due to the shadow that his hat cast but everyone had the unnerving feeling that he was looking them over, identifying everything in a matter of seconds. His clothing was definitely the weirdest of the teachers. He wore a green shirt that left part of his chest open that showed some of his muscle and green baggy pants with wooden sandals that were making a clacking noise on the floor. Over his shoulders he had a green coat that went down to his ankles with a white diamond design on the end of them and in his right hand he held a thin wooden cane that also clacked against the ground.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. And I shall be your professor for this class. Now, first order of business, I would like a volunteer to spar so I may gauge where you all are."  
"Right here." Yang said, standing up and walking down the steps before anyone else could say anything else.

"And you are?"  
"Yang Xiao Long. Of team RWBY. Nice to meet you."  
"Same here. Now shall we begin?" Kisuke said, placing his cane against the wall as he stood stock still while Yang took a boxing stance, her arms covering her chest and partially her face. "No Aura or Semblance shall be allowed in these fights unless I say so. Now... Begin!"

Yang was instantly running forward, cocking her left fist back as she came in range, a smirk on her face as the professor hadn't even moved. Swinging for his face, she and the rest of the class were shocked as he took one step back and avoided the blow with a smile on his face before he struck. In a second, he was inside Yang's guard and gave a double palm strike to her abdomen, the force launching her back across the room as Yang coughed, trying to regain her breath. Looking back up, she saw that the professor hadn't moved from his spot and was instead just staring at her with a smile on his face. Pushing herself up, she ran at him again, throwing some side steps in as she moved at him. Cocking back her left again, she threw the fist at his face at great force. Only for his right hand to block her fist completely with a loud smack. What scared Yang however was the fact that he didn't even wince. Shifting Yang's fist to his right, throwing her off balance, Kisuke's left hand surged forward and grabbed her jacket which he used to throw her over his shoulder and also across three feet of the arena before she landed painfully on her back, if her gasp of pain meant anything.

"I maybe should've mentioned this before. I used to be the head of a detention corps where we held some of the most dangerous criminals. But we weren't allowed weapons in the prison. So a requirement was to be able to subdue everyone with your hands." Everyone stared at Kisuke in shock at the news of how skilled the man in front of them was. "But thank you for volunteering, Miss Xiao Long. You may retake your seat. In this class, I shall be teaching you hand to hand combat, aura control and we will also improve your current skill with your weapon of choice without using your Semblances." This shocked everyone.  
"But sir, our fighting revolves around our Semblances. How could we not use them?" Weiss questioned the professor due to everyone else being in shock.

"With great difficulty. Your Semblances require you to use your Aura at an accelerated rate. While in a safe environment, such as the school, it's fine. However, in tournaments or in the wilds with Grimm, it is a severe disadvantage." Everyone was silent as their professor lectured them, his face hard and his eyes narrowed at them. "You will grow tired more quickly, you'll be abandoning your defence and you will lose. As you all know, Grimm grow smarter and stronger with age and they'll be able to wear you down more quickly than a newly born Grimm. I aim to rectify that. In this class, we will be aiming to increase the pool in which to draw upon your Aura. After that, we'll make sure your Semblances take less energy to use. Any questions?" Ruby raised her hand up rather timidly. She knew the man was good, otherwise he wouldn't have helped her, but seeing the ease he took down her sister, as though she were a fly, terrified her.

"What do you mean by an Aura Pool?"

"This." And with that Kisuke let his power unleash. His body was bathed a harsh red light that then pillared upwards to the top of the room and cracked the floor. Every student was wide eyed at the power their teacher was casually releasing before the flow stopped abruptly and the light died. "That was only a fraction of my power." This sentence terrified everyone in the room, all of them wondering just how strong their teacher was. "Now then. Only one rule. I will not accept any discrimination of any kind in this classroom or outside. If I hear anything of the sort you will be severely punished."  
"You can't be serious!" Cardin exclaimed and was more than likely going to go on a rant had Kisuke's eyes not been bearing into his.

"I am completely serious, Mister Winchester. The Grimm will not care if you are Faunus or Human. All they care about is having you as their meal. When fighting in the field, I doubt you'll care if the person fighting alongside you is Human or Faunus. As long as their competent enough to save your life when someone makes a mistake." Kisuke's voice was as hard as steel and got a few gulps of fear from around the room. "You are all fighting the same foe but because of the actions of Humanity and the Faunus group, the White Fang, relationships have been strained. In fact, the only united group is the Grimm. Now isn't that a scary fact." Everyone in the room looked shocked at the revelation their teacher just dropped on them, most looking down in shame and anger. "But it is not my position to teach you all politics. Now, seeing as we have only half an hour left of our class, I shall impart on you the basics of increasing your Aura. If you could all come to the floor, we shall begin. Please don't sit on the cracked portion."

* * *

"Well..." Yang began as her team and JNPR walked out of the classroom, no one saying anything. "That was heavy." The members of the two teams could only nod mutely.

"I can actually see where Professor Urahara is coming from." Ren said, scratching his chin. "Every Kingdom puts up a front of being united internally, yet Humanity and Faunus are at each other's throat. The White Fang don't make anything better, nor do the actions of Humanity with its suppression."

"He definitely acted much different from when I last saw him." Ruby said, gaining everyone's attention. "He was happy throughout the entire time we were in the interrogation room together with Ozpin. And I knew that he was powerful as he blasted a metre wide hole in the side of a bullhead with lightening only three centimetres wide. But it was like he did a one eighty in personality before he began to teach us."

"When did you last see him?" Weiss questioned, looking at her young _leader_ with confusion.

"Oh yeah. I didn't tell you guys. A few nights ago, I interrupted a Dust Robbery that Torchwick guy was leading. Professor Urahara was also there. He knocked two guys out using only two strikes. And also... He is very fast. I think he held back drastically on you Yang." Ruby said, grimacing at the end as her sister looked at her with a raised an eye brow.

"And how fast is he?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely curious about the green clad teacher.

"Well, my semblance is speed. And due to the high speeds I move at, I have to be able to view everything quickly while at these speeds so my brain can comprehend everything. It's probably the reason I seem so energetic. To you lot, you're moving at normal speed. To me, it's like your all moving through water while I'm running." Everyone's eyes widened at the revelation that the bubbly, energetic girl, actually wasn't. It was just natural for here to be like that as her semblance demanded she move fast. "Anyway, Kisuke's speed made it look like I was slow walking in my semblance. He was nowhere in sight while I was fighting and then not even half a second later he appeared in the middle of the street like it was normal. It was freakishly fast."

"And what was this about the lightening?" Jaune questioned.

"I don't know. I think he was using Dust to do that, just large amounts."  
"Large amounts could kill someone if used like that!" Weiss exclaimed. "The backlash alone could be physically damaging never mind the results!"  
"I don't know how he did it. Ask Miss Goodwitch. She was there when he created a two metre tall wave of blue fire. And I didn't see any Dust in use. I think it's linked to his Semblance."  
"Very good deduction, Miss Rose. I now see why you were pushed ahead two years." A familiar voice said and everyone looked up to see their professor standing at the door to the cafeteria, his cane twirling in his hand and a small smile on his face.

"Hello sir." Ren said, bowing his head slightly which Kisuke returned.

"What are you doing here, professor?" Weiss said and Kisuke pointed at the food the cafeteria was serving.

"We teachers have to eat as well, Miss Schnee." Kisuke lightly joked, waving an unfurled fan around. "Also, I'm new here so I'm still learning the layout of the building. And I like eating and talking with my students. When they aren't elbowing me in the nose. Or cutting up my hats." He seemed to be very annoyed about the last part.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Ruby asked innocently, a smile on her face that Kisuke found he couldn't resist.

"If you insist Miss Rose. I shall procure some food and then a table for you to join me at." Kisuke said, cutting into the queue and grabbing a tray that had a bowl of rice, a bowl of long noodles and some form of soup the group didn't know of.

It took five minutes for the group of eight to get their food and join their teacher who was patiently waiting for them, team JNPR sitting beside the man while team RWBY sat opposite.

"Now, what did you wish to talk about?" Kisuke asked, picking up the noodles along with some thin wooden sticks that he was using to grab and then eat the food.

"So, what made you come to Vale and teach at Beacon?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood. I was just sightseeing before I saw the robbery taking place. After that, Ozpin offered me a position here to teach." Kisuke answered, placing down the empty bowl of noodles before moving onto the rice.

"So, Ruby says you're skilled and held back on me. Is that true?" Yang said, moving forward and fixing her teacher with a friendly glare.

"Of course. If I was serious I would've beat you before you could move." Kisuke said, giving Yang a smile that was anything but friendly. More predatory. "I'm sure Miss Rose told you I was fast." The next instant, Kisuke had disappeared from his seat and was replaced with a disoriented Blake while Kisuke was now seated next to Yang and Ruby. No one had even seen him move. "But I'm very fast."  
"That was so cool!" Ruby gushed, looking at Blake then at Kisuke with nothing but awe on her face. "I can't even get to that speed and you made it look so easy. Please can you teach me how to do that."  
"I'd have to ask Ozpin for permission. My usually methods would not be allowed."  
"And what are those?" Weiss asked, a small bit of fear entering her voice.

"That's simple. I'll throw you done a hole with your arms chained and Aura bone dry. Then you have seventy two hours to escape the hole. After that, I'll be chasing you with Benihime trying to kill you while you try any method of taking this hat off my head." The group of eight, and the surrounding tables who were shamelessly ease-dropping on the conversation, went quiet.

"You're joking, right?" Blake asked warily, very scared of the man in the bucket hat. She was glad he was a hunter. And that she had decided to leave the White Fang.

"Nope. I've used this method before and it's been one hundred percent effective!" Kisuke didn't want to say he'd only used it once. "And I find it that the soul grows best when the body is in danger. Your energy adapts to life threatening situations. You all are subconsciously generating your Aura, everyone with it unlocked does this. But when you are in a battle with the Grimm, you all consciously funnel your Aura throughout the body to further defend yourselves and this in turn wastes your Aura faster." The group stared in silence as the man rambled on about their Aura, more than likely in the simplest terms they could understand. "Now, my class is to help you all increase the Aura you have along with improving your Semblance and fighting with and without its use. This will allow the Aura you produce to be much stronger, even when you don't know you're releasing it. Better all round defense and stronger attacks with less energy required. A win-win situation. But I'll do it the old fashioned way. No one will get thrown into pits." Kisuke said, placing the now empty rice bowl on the tray and grabbed the bowl of soup.

"I didn't know they served Miso soup here." Ren said as he caught sight of the bowl's contents.

"They normally don't. The school serves food from all the Kingdoms that are healthy as well as filling. I personally made this tray as it is what I'm accustomed to and it is as healthy as your meals." He paused slightly upon seeing Nora's plate empty and drowned in syrup. "Well, healthier than most meals. Now, I have a class of second years in ten minutes so I really should be leaving now. It was nice talking to you all. Sayonara!" Kisuke said, raising from the bench before he vanished from the cafeteria completely. The only indication he was there was the tray that held his food resting at the washing station.

"He is really fast." Ruby breathed out and the two teams could only nod their ascent.

"We should probably get to our next classes as well." Pyrrha said, standing from the table as she looked to Jaune for the classes.

"You, Nora and Ren are actually done for the day. So, I'm guessing you could either do homework or train. I'm heading to Professor Port's class on Grimm Study. That sounds interesting. So, I'll see you three back at the dorm." He got a nod from his team as they stood up.

"We've got the same class as you Jaune, so we'll walk there together." Ruby chirped, a smile on her face as she gathered her scraps and placed them beside their teacher's, the rest following her example. "Have fun with your break guys!" Ruby called, waving at the three departing members of JNPR as the rest walked to the final class of the day.

* * *

Kisuke had to admit that he was going to have fun here. The technology of this planet was definitely more advanced than that of Earth in certain aspects. Weapons that could shift between a melee weapon into a gun was very impressive. And the Bullheads were basically like the mortal helicopters, just without the rotors and could fly far faster. However, it seemed that they hadn't created space travel. Or they did but it just wasn't important. Especially with the Grimm on every kingdom and village's doorstep.

 _"What do you think, Benihime? Are you going to enjoy it here?"_ Kisuke asked his Zanpaktoufrom where he stood in the school's gardens that overlooked the entire school campus.

 **"I do not know Kisuke."** Benihime said. **"There are a few interesting people in your classes. But none of them are even as close to as interesting as Ichigo is."**

 _"Did you actually expect anyone to be close to Ichigo?"_ Kisuke asked rheotorically. He knew that he outstripped everyone in this school in terms of power. But that was because he had an entirely different skill set than anyone else on the planet. And he also knew that he wouldn't find anyone with a growth curve like Ichigo's. Kisuke was pretty certain that in a century or maybe even less, Ichigo could become a natural transcendent being much like the Soul King.

 **"Of course not. But it would have been nice to find someone even vaguely like him."** Kisuke had to agree with Benihime there. While the kids boasted power, Ichigo wiped the floors with them. The only person who may be able to see Ichigo move was Ruby Rose and the only one who could match Ichigo in skill may be Pyrrha Nikos. Until five minutes into the fight. That was the frightening thing about Ichigo. The speed at which he grasped people's fighting styles during a fight. Kisuke was silently lamenting the loss of not having Ichigo with him when he activated the device. It would be worth the beating he took just to see how the students could match up against Ichigo. **"That would be interesting to see."** Benihime said, reading his thoughts and causing Kisuke to smile.

 _"No doubt Kurotsuchi is trying to replicate my device. And no doubt Ichigo will be the one to come over and get me."_ Kisuke thought and got a laugh of agreement from his Zanpaktou.

"So, how was your first day?" Ozpin asked from behind him and Kisuke turned to stare at the headmaster who was walking towards him with a cup of coffee.

"It was interesting. The first years definitely have a lot of potential as do the fourth years. I'll try bring that out before the end of the year but they'll have to adapt to it out in the field and grow stronger from there. I simply can't do everything."  
"That's good to hear. Now, I believe you have more questions for me." Ozpin said and Kisuke felt like he was staring into a mirror with how perceptive the man was.

"Yes, I'm wondering what you're going to do about the White Fang in Vale. You've obviously connected the facts just as I have. Roman Torchwick. A man who went from petty theft to jewelry to mass Dust raids. Doesn't exactly seem right. So he's working for a higher employer and we both know he's connected with the White Fang in some form." Kisuke said, staring at the Headmaster who gave a nod of agreement. "It seems like the Fang are preparing for a war. And the students may be called to fight. Something I'm sure the both of us don't want to happen."  
"You're right. I hope the students never have to fight a war. But that seems like a fool's hope now. The White Fang have been growing more bold, especially over the past few years. I fear that Vale is going to be their main target and my students will be drawn into battle. I wish to prepare them for Grimm. Not against other humans or faunas." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. "The only problem is that I don't know all the facts. I know the White Fang are operating in the city due to Torchwick's robberies. But I don't know where there base of operations is or who there leaders are. The only problem of being in the light is that everyone knows who you are while the shadows conceal you. Something their leaders are adept at."

"So, you can't make a move until you know something good will come from it. Bad way to play the game yet it's our only way." Kisuke said as he stared to the setting sun, Ozpin stepping up beside him. "Quite a bind you have. And I assume Ironwood is at the other side of your thinking?" Stony silence met his question which only confirmed his suspicions. "Well, good night, professor Ozpin." Kisuke said, tipping his bucket hat as he walked away.

"You too, professor Urahara." Ozpin replied as he stood at the railing sipping his coffee. Smiling as he did so. _'I'm glad to have found a man like you, Kisuke Urahara.'_ They might just have a hope. Especially if Kisuke knew how the game was played and how to play it. _'This going to be an interesting year.'_

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Third story in three months and I'm feeling really proud of myself with this achievement. Don't worry, chapters two for 'The Shinigami and The Olympians' and 'Fairies of Black and White' are underway and nearing completion and I'd like to thank everyone who has put them on their favorites, the followers and the reviews you all left. It really made my day to wake up and see fifty emails waiting for me one day.**

 **The real issue to worry about is school. I'm back in school and focusing on my workload that is already increasing from last year. So expect updates for my stories to come slower as I'm in my final year of high school so I can't afford to slack of now. Sadly, this means that FanFiction will be put on the slow burner while I focus primarily on school. I'll still try to be active as much as I possible can but no promises. I just know I'll be uploading as often as possible as I don't want to stop the rush I've been having and let it die. Sorry if I've put a damper on everyone but that's life.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy the new story and as always, read and review or PM me and I'll try and get back to you.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome everyone to chapter 2 of 'Kisuke's a Hunter?' Sorry it took so long. School work and life caught up and I'm now revising for A levels which is taking up a great portion of my time so the fact that I can get this written is astounding. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or RWBY. They belong to Tite Kubo and Roosterteeth respectively.**

* * *

Kisuke was watching the students in his class meditate to increase their Aura. He had been making them do this for two months now, along with hand to hand combat plus weapon combat and he was already seeing results in a number of his students, especially Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. However, that was to be expected. They were the ones who were the close range fighters and so knew there fair share of close quarter combat. Yet even they weren't the best in that section of the class.

Kisuke's eyes continued to scan the students before falling on the green clad form of Lie Ren, the one who had the least amount of difficulty beginning his meditation and had the most extensive knowledge on hand to hand combat from street fighting to advanced martial arts. The boy was a monster held down by many chains to keep himself in check. A monster that Kisuke wanted to see set free.

His eyes then landed on the small form of Ruby Rose who was wrapped in her red cloak. And also seemed to be sleeping in his class. He breathed a sigh. While she may be a prodigy in use of weaponry and fighting, she had a very short attention span that would make improving her semblance difficult. There were some days she could enter into the meditative state the rest of the class got but most were just her sleeping. He may just have to talk with her after class to understand the problem better. He knew it extended somewhat to her semblance and so she had a lot of Aura otherwise the speeds she traveled would be impossible to achieve without the necessary energy. At the moment however, she seemed to be wasting her energy in spars with her classmates and Grimm in useless moves.

Finally his eyes landed on one Jaune Arc. Kisuke knew from the moment he laid eyes on the boy that he was easily the weakest of the class. And that was because he had no formal combat training like the rest. While his Aura was extensive, easily the largest amongst his peers, he had no control over it and so couldn't achieve the things his classmates could do. Something Kisuke was going to have to work on extensively. It wasn't that the boy was bad. No, tactically, he was the best. He just had no training to back himself up in a fight. Something his partner must have picked up on by now.

He was brought from his thoughts by the bell ringing and the students blearily opening their eyes and blinking from the sudden assault of light.

"Good class today everyone." Kisuke said, from where he sat in a lotus position. "You are all improving your fighting styles remarkably and your own Auras are becoming stronger. Now next class shall be purely combat and we shall be seeing how you've all improved with your Aura and see the effects it has had on your semblances. Now, could Miss Rose and Mr. Arc please stay behind, the rest of you can go." The class silently cheered hearing about the combat class as Kisuke always did it every two weeks and brought sweets and popcorn for the spectators and then he'd give advice for those sparring. While his words may seem harsh, he offered sound advice and many students took his words to heart, easily cementing him as their favourite teacher once they noticed improvements in their semblance.

"I'll be fine sis." Ruby said to Yang who was looking at her sister with concern and Pyrrha was doing the same with Jaune who was also trying to console his partner. The teams gave their leaders one last glance before leaving the room and Kisuke was able to feel their Auras standing right outside the door, waiting for the two. "So, what is it you wanted to speak with us about Professor?" Ruby asked, looking at the bucket hat man innocently.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kisuke asked, not wanting to beat around the bush and just jumped straight into the problem.  
"Sir?" Jaune asked, completely confused along with Ruby.

"Both of you seem to have trouble in this class and I doubt it is because of some simple issue. So, what is the problem?" Kisuke asked, his eyes shadowed as he grabbed his cane.

"We aren't having trouble." Ruby said, cocking her head to the side. She actually thought she was doing well in this class.

"Miss Rose, most of the time when we are trying to increase your Aura you fall asleep. And don't lie. Your aura has different qualities when sleeping against meditating which I have been able to pick up. Mr. Arc, you just don't seem to be grasping the combative sides of things. So what do you think it is?" Kisuke was holding Benihime tighter in his hands, not that the students noticed.

"We don't know sir?" Ruby phrased it more as a question and so Kisuke decided to take matters into his own hands. Slow enough for the students to react to, he drew Benihime from her sheathe and swung in a wide arc which the two jumped away from with wide eyes.

"Professor!" Ruby yelped in shock at the fact her professor just attacked her out of the blue. Yang, hearing the yelp, barged through the door and was ready to pounce on the teacher had she not seen his expression. His eyes were cold, his face blank and he seemed to be calculating the best way to take everyone down. Yang's fury was instantly replaced by fear for her sister and an overprotective streak, yet she was frozen. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the other teens were struggling to hold themselves back from jumping in and helping their leaders.

"Then I shall have to force the problem out." Kisuke spoke as he took one step forward and then lunged at the teens. He wasn't moving fast enough to completely blindside them, that would defeat the purpose of what he was trying to do. Instead he moved at a speed they would be able to react to. Ruby blasted into her semblance and appeared at the other side of the ring, unfolding Crescent Rose while Jaune rolled to the side to avoid Kisuke's diagonal downward slash before unsheathing Crocea Mors and the shield that came with it. Kisuke stared at the two students before he lunged at Jaune, avoiding the blonde's clumsy slash before Kisuke jumped and planted both feet on the Arc boy's shiled and catapulted off it, the force bowling the boy backwards even as Kisuke dodged Ruby's sniper shot, landing behind the red reaper and then roundhouse kicked the small girl in the face, sending her towards Jaune.

"Both of you could be brilliant hunters if you applied yourselves. Miss Rose, your semblance has the potential to appear as though you will teleport. Mr Arc, with your Aura reserves and blade, you would be a force to be reckoned with. But you still are failing to adapt these techniques to benefit yourselves." Kisuke said before he lunged forward once more, the thin blade of Benihime sliding against the blonde's shield even as he kicked Ruby in the stomach, causing her to double over. Kisuke once again danced away from the swing of Jaune and he felt it. He wanted to protect. His Aura was practically screaming it. But he could also sense fear. Fear of losing, fear of rejection. Fear of Death. It was even coming of Ruby in the same waves through her Aura.

"Do you know what I'm feeling in your attacks?" All eight students cocked an eyebrow upwards at their teacher. "Fear. There is nothing but fear reflected in your attacks. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die." Kisuke was done pulling his punches. He was going to do to them what he did to Ichigo. He was going to force their potential out. "Yes, your attacks speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. Instead think, when you dodge, _"I won't let them cut me."_ If you protect someone, _"I won't let them die."_ If you attack, _"I will kill them."_ At this point, Kisuke slowly raised Benihime into the air along with his reiatsu, which formed into the shape of growling and gnashing creature. "Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?" And when he felt that he had gotten through to them, he dropped his sword and reiatsu, letting the room return to silence. "I hope that you both resolve to improve yourselves in my class." Kisuke said before he disappeared in a rush of Shunpo. It was here that the group of eight was reminded that Kisuke was not a man to be reckoned with.

"I forgot how scary he can be." Ruby muttered out as she stored Crescent Rose on her back while Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh yeah. He's just given me a lot to think about." Jaune answered truthfully. And many things were going through his mind. He knew he wasn't the best fighter and Kisuke had been doing everything to help him improve. He had given him tips on Aura, fighting stances and even tactics. But Jaune just never took them to heart until now. He was seriously going to need some change. And he had the Mistral Champion to help with that. "Hey, Pyrrha. If your free at anytime, could you help me train some. I kinda need the work." While it wasn't what Pyrrha was hoping for Jaune to ask her, she still wouldn't deny her leader when he came asking for help.

"Of course, Jaune." She replied, a smile on her face.

"Let's get some lunch everyone!" Ruby cried out before she blazed out of the door in her semblance, the rest of the teens following behind her at a more subdued pace.

* * *

"There we were, in the middle of the night." Nora began one of her stories at the lunch table with the whole group listening in, although Ren was offering corrections to the story, such as the fact it was day, or they were fighting Beowolves, not Ursa. And that this was all a reoccurring dream Nora had been having for a month. Although the story was cut to a halt when Jaune noticed Cardin and his team picking on a Faunas with rabbit ears. He gently nudged Pyrrha and pointed to the group and the rest of the teams noticed the blatant discrimination. He had even started to pull on her ears, making her cry out in pain.

"Disgusting." Yang growled out, ready to stand up and defend Velvet. Her team normally would've have kept bullies away but with them in a detention for blowing up a lab while experimenting with Dust allowed the bullies to have free reign on the shy girl who wouldn't say anything about it. Despite the fact Velvet could kick all four of their asses into the ground with ease.

"Should we do something?" Ruby asked, glaring at the bullies, although, everyone had to admit her glares were rather lackluster as she looked more like an angry puppy than anything.

"We should." Jaune said, getting up to help Velvet and the rest of his team followed but they were stopped by the appearance of an orange haired teen who had firmly grasped the wrist that was pulling Velvet's ears. The teen stood at six foot tall with a lithe yet muscular physique from what they could see from the black robes he wore. On his shoulders were two guards that were separated into three sections, with red scales in the middle. Around his waist was a tattered white cloak and what appeared to be a holster of some kind but no weapon was visible in it.

"What do you think you're doing?" The teen ground out, his voice calm but some could pick up the icy tone to it.

"What, you want some fun with her?" Cardin asked as he let go off Velvet's ears but the teen's grip just tightened. "Let go off me."  
"You called what you were doing fun?" The teen said, tightening the grip further and everyone in the canteen could hear as the metal vambraces slowly crumpled inwards. "You're going to apologise to her right now." Cardin gained a cocky smirk at this.

"And how are you going to do that?" He leered right into the teens face and before Cardin knew what had happened, he was face down on the floor, with small pieces of wood in his mouth and a bloody nose.

"That." The teen said, stepping onto his back. "Now apologise."  
"Get him." Cardin growled out to his three teammates who bull rushed the teen. And a second later, all promptly found themselves being thrown across the dining hall with what looked like considerable ease. The teen never left his position on Cardin's back to do so.

"Woah, who is this guy?" Yang asked stunned, watching the teen in shock. She hadn't seen him around Beacon for the two months they'd been there and she was pretty sure she'd hear about such a person going to this school.

"No idea." Weiss answered, looking just as impressed as Yang, and the rest of the student population was.  
"Now, once again. Apologise." The teen ground out and when Cardin refused to answer, he reached over his left shoulder and suddenly a sword as long as he was tall appeared which he grasped and the bandages covering the blade fluttered away to reveal a black sword with a white edge and a large hole in the middle that took up most of the blade. Flipping the sword over so it was pointing to the ground, he stabbed it into the ground, not even an inch away from Cardin's petrified face.

"I... I'm sorry!" Cardin cried out terrified, especially when the blade started to glow blue. The orange head looked to the girl who gave a faint nod and the teen retracted his sword and placed it on his back once more, the bandages wrapping around it. Cardin tried to run away but he was swiftly grabbed and thrown towards his teammates who picked the better part of valor to run away.

"You okay?"The teen asked softly, looking to Velvet, who gave the teen a shy nod.

"Ara, Ara, Ichigo-kun. If you can't play nice with the other children I might just have to put you in a time out." A new voice spoke languidly. The students all turned to the new arrival and took in the appearance of a man in a pink floral cloak and black robes, standing at six foot three with a large woven hat and an eye-patch over his right eye. At his waist, he held two swords both of different sizes but everyone could tell they were by far the most dangerous thing they had ever seen. For a hunter to fight up close with Grimm and only have an eye-patch as a scar spoke volumes of his skill.

"Shut up Kyoraku. They were bullying her, what did you expect me to do?" The now named Ichigo spoke, folding his arms at the elder hunter.  
"Oh, I expected you to do that. I just thought you'd be a lot more aggressive." Kyoraku said, a lazy smile on his face as he searched around the room. "Seems he's not here, Kurosaki-san. Shall we try elsewhere?" Ichigo didn't reply but they both started moving to the doors.  
"Um.. who are you searching for?" Ruby called after the two, who stopped to stare at the little red reaper.

"We're looking for a friend. Do you know where Kisuke Urahara is?" Kyoraku said and judging on the student's reactions, they knew where he was.

"I've got class with him next." Velvet spoke up, raising her hand slightly. "I can take you to him."  
"Thank you very much, Miss..." Kyoraku trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"Velvet Scarlatina."  
"Thank you Miss Scarlatina. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku."  
"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Sorry, how do you two know Professor Urahara?" Weiss questioned which got intrigued looks from around the hall.

"Well, I'm his superior and Ichigo was his student a while back." Shunsui said, and everyone's gazes snapped to the orange haired teen.

"So are you one of the students he threw done a hole for training?" Blake asked.

"One of his students?" Ichigo asked confused. "I was the first student he's ever taken on and there were none after me." This silenced the students before Weiss picked up on something.

"Wait, when he said his training had a one hundred percent success rate." The hall became deathly silent as they picked up on the message. "He only tried it once!" She screeched.

"I asked him to do it. One of my friends was going to die and I needed more power. I don't regret it. Despite the fact I almost died." Ichigo said, crossing his arms as a white mask with two vertical lines formed on his face with an unnerving grin of sharp teeth stretched across its visage. **"Like I said, I don't regret it."** His voice came out warbled and every student could see the power that was added to the boy just from the mask before it disappeared. But the power they felt was dark and oppressive, just like a Grimm.

"Kisuke probably felt you pull on the mask there, Kurosaki-san. I can't wait to see his face when he sees the both of us." Shunsui spoke, sounding excited.

"Um... If you two want to follow me. I'll take you to the class." Velvet said, standing next to Ichigo who dwarfed her form, even with her rabbit ears adding extra height.

"Thank you very much, Miss Scarlatina." Shunsui said, smiling at the girl along with Ichigo before they followed the rabbit faunas out.

"Well, we now know that Kisuke's a madman." Yang quipped.

"Did any of you feel the power coming from them?" Ren asked, getting inquisitive glances from the teams. "Shunsui was calm and controlled but it was so tightly held that I could barely sense anything from it. Then Ichigo's was controlled but it seemed to be trying to rampage. And when he donned the mask, his power jumped but became dark like a Grimm. But, the thing was what I could feel was only a small percent and it was still potent enough to roll of their bodies in waves." The teams eyes widened at this and it got them to thinking just how harsh their training was to achieve those levels of results.

* * *

"So, why didn't you beat those idiots up back there?" Ichigo asked bluntly as he followed after Velvet, stopping only once so she could change into her combat outfit of a brown suit with yellow shoulder guards and a tote box resting by her hip. "You're alot better trained than the four of them put together and more powerful."  
"The Faunas don't get the best treatment anywhere." Ichigo and Shunsui guessed those were the people with animal appendages and reiatsu that seemed more primal. "Some racists just call us names but others provoke us to try get us to fight to prove them right. I'm here to show that Faunas are just like humans."  
"A noble goal, Miss Scarlatina." Shunsui said, bowing his hat. "And I'm sorry of the treatment you've received from humanity."  
"I'm guessing this isn't a problem back at your home?"  
"No. We have a guy that's more wolf than human and he's one of the greatest men I've ever met. He was willing to sacrifice his humanity to save his allies and friends from a madman." Ichigo said, remembering the wolf like Komamura who reverted into a wolf.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Velvet said, hearing the genuine tone of Ichigo's when he mentioned this man.

"Oh, Komamura's not dead. The technique he used was an old ritual passed from his family and when he ran out of energy, the ritual forced him into a wolf. We're currently trying to get him back." Shunsui said. "He sacrificed much for us and we want to pay him back for that sacrifice." Velvet was going to reply to the pink man had Coco not bowled her over, causing her to let out a squeal of surprise.

"Hey, Velvet." Her leader said. "Who are the new guys?" She asked, lowering her sunglasses and taking in the form of Shunsui and Ichigo, mostly Ichigo.

"Ah, Coco, this Shunsui Kyoraku and Ichigo Kurosaki. Friends of Kisuke. This is my team leader, Coco Adel. And my partner Yatsuhasi is over there along with Fox." Velvet said, indicating to the large man in green oriental armour and the smaller boy beside him with ginger hair and milky eyes.  
"Nice to met you all." Shunsui said, bowing to the three who hesitantly returned it.

"Yo." Ichigo said simply, getting sweatdrops from the teens. "Any reason why you're all ready to fight?"  
"Kisuke's running his sparring class today so we're all seeing how much we've improved. He does a class like this every fortnight." Fox explained as the team went inside the room where Kisuke was waiting for them.  
"Welcome everybody. Now, I'm sure you've seen our latest additions." Kisuke said, indicating Ichigo and Shunsui, the latter of them waved lazily to the students. "They are old colleagues of mine and Ichigo is my former student. Now, normally I would have you spar against each other, but I'm sure you wish to see how my former pupil works so for today, you will act in teams and fight Ichigo." Silence met his statement and Ichigo was staring at Kisuke with his mouth hanging open in shock while Kyoraku chuckled slighted. "So, who wants to go first?" Coco instantly raised her hand, desperately wanting to fight the orange haired teen. "Team CFVY it is then." Kisuke clapped his hands and jumped up into the stands to speak with Ichigo while CFVY took their position on the arena.

"So, what handicap am I on?" Ichigo whispered lowly and in Japanese. Seems like this world only knew English so he was safe in this conversation.

"No form of Getsuga, low level Shunpo and Hierro and also try not to destroy the arena." Kisuke responded and Ichigo nodded in acceptance before jumping to the other side of the ring and materialising the Quincy form of Zangetsu on his left hip while the Shinigami-Hollow Zanpaktou formed over his left shoulder.

"What are the rules?" Ichigo asked Kisuke, wondering if they were the same when he was being trained.

"All the ring is your space. The victor will be decided by whoever's last standing and to be knocked out of the match your Aura must drop to below ten percent or you're knocked unconscious." Kisuke knew Ichigo's reiatsu was never going to drop that low, but it forced Ichigo to take the fight seriously from the beginning and also limit the force he could apply. "Combatants ready?" He got four swift nods as CFVY got into a ready stance while Ichigo stood there, arms crossed and analyzing them all. "Then begin!"

Velvet and Fox immediately pushed off the ground and lunged towards Ichigo. Velvet sent strong kicks at him while Fox sent powerful jabs to his chest which Ichigo either blocked or dodged before lunging forward himself, an open palm catching Fox in the stomach and sending him cartwheeling back to where he came and then he spun around, delivering an elbow to Velvet's face, causing the girl to stumble backward before he spun again in a roundhouse kick, his heel slamming against her face as she was sent pinwheeling to one side of the arena dazed.

Sensing danger, Ichigo drew the Quincy portion of Zangetsu and raised it's edge upwards to catch the orange blade of Yatsuhasi. The force of Yatsuhasi's blow caused the floor beneath Ichigo to crack and with a firm shove at his stomach, Yatsuhasi was forced away from Ichigo. Ichigo was ready to go after the swordsman but stopped on hearing the whirring of something. Rolling to the side, the salvo of bullets missed its target and instead slammed into the flat edge of Yatsuhasi's sword and armour, not draining his Aura greatly but still enough that it could be the tide of the battle.

Looking to where the bullets had came from, Ichigo spotted the brunette leader of the team with a chain gun in hand that had somehow sprouted from the small tote bag she had earlier. Ichigo was slightly intrigued but he would find out later how that happened as she was already zeroing in on him again. Ichigo jumped forward, obviously surprising the girl as she tried to use the barrel of the gun as a blunt weapon but with a casual flick of the flat edge sent it upwards into the air and opened Coco's guard right up for Ichigo to plant his foot in her face and jump upwards. The force of the leap created a mild boom that forced the fashionista into the ground which cracked around her body and cratered slightly before her chain gun fell on top of her.

"Fulgur!" He heard Velvet shout and by the skin of his teeth, Ichigo was able to dodge a dark blue lance of lightning that almost pierced his gut. And when another blast came at him, he caught it on the flat edge of the small sword. Although he was surprised at the strength of the lightning strike as it forced him back several feet before it evaporated.

"Impressive." Ichigo said before he moved in a low level Shunpo behind the girl and a swift chop to the back of Velvet's neck caused her to fall into unconsciousness. His eyes landed next on Fox who tried to rush him but by catching Zangetsu between Fox's wrist and blade, a deft twist was enough to throw him off balance and a swift kick to the boy's face launched him into the wall surrounding the arena, cracking it slightly from the force.

Staring at his last two opponents, he noticed how Yatushasi was staying close to Coco to be able to react to the up close attacks while Coco was readying the chain gun once more. Heaving a sigh, Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu, an act that had many confused before he raised his left hand again and a glowing blue long-bow sprung to life in his hands. Shifting into an archer's position, his right hand came up and grabbed an invisible string and a blue bow string sprung to life which he swiftly pulled back to the corner of his mouth.

"Licht Regen." He intoned and let loose the happened next, the second years would never forget.

As the string fell from his grasp, hundreds of blue arrows sprouted from the bow and blanketed the area the last two members of CFVY were standing and created a dust cloud which obscured the area for several minutes before revealing the remainder of CFVY. Yatsuhasi was blocking Coco with his body but his armour had received considerable damage and was cracked in most areas that would need to be fixed immediately and some of the blue arrows stuck out of his armour while the rest covered the ground like a minefield. Behind the large boy, Coco was staring at the damage caused by what seemed to be have been a simple technique turned devastating in a matter of seconds. Yatsuahasi's Aura had drained to seven percent in the onslaught and the ground surrounding them had become a mess of stone and rubble.

"Okay, I'll admit that was not what I was expecting." Coco said, as Yatsuhasi moved out of the arena and she was also trying to buy herself time to think of a strategy. Ichigo had proved to be just as dangerous as their teacher and on a glance to his Aura levels, she was inwardly frightened by the fact they hadn't dropped by even ten percent. "And this all came from a glowing bow and arrows."  
"Well, it's not done yet." And with a click of his fingers all the arrows embedded in the ground suddenly glowed brighter. Coco eyes could only widen in shock before all the arrows surrounding her exploded in small controlled explosions, engulfing her in blue fire almost instantly as she was thrown into the arena wall with enough force for an imprint of her body to form in the stone.

"Team CFVY is out." Kisuke announced to the stunned audience that had now grown from the just the second years to the first years as well as Glynda Goodwitch, who had come to see what the commotion was along with investigate the rumour about unknown people on campus. "The winner is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You alright?" Ichigo questioned the fashionista with a teasing smile on his face.  
"Yeah. Being stuck in a wall is one of my favourite past times." The girl quipped back sarcastically but with a smile on her face. "The bow really messed things up. And that arrow storm, that's just cheating." Coco said as she tried to wiggle herself out.

"You're really wedged in there, aren't you?" Ichigo asked, looking over the wall and the girl stuck inside, who could only nod minutely. "Hold still a moment." Ichigo requested, moving a few inches to the right and rearing his right fist back.

"What are you doing?" Coco asked and the answer came in the form of Ichigo punching and breaking a portion of the wall off. Coco and the rest of the students could only stare on with wide eyes, looking at the destruction before Ichigo grabbed the black corset the girl wore and pulled her seamlessly out of the wall.

"There we go. Safe and sound. Even the beret is fine." Ichigo commented, brushing the dust of her shoulders and hat, missing completely the blush adorning the girl's face.  
"Thanks for the fight, Ichigo. I enjoyed it." She said, offering the orange haired teen a hand to shake which he greatly accepted.

"If you and you're team want to spar again, just ask. I'm more than happy to do so."  
"Mister Urahara, could you please explain to me what is going on here?" Glynda said as she approached the man with the fan and also the one in the woven hat and pink floral coat.

"Oh, some old colleagues of mine decided to show up and the class wanted to see how my first student fought." Kisuke said, indicating Ichigo who was still talking with the fashionista but the rest of her team had joined her and where now talking with the boy.

"Then could you and your colleague follow me to Professor Ozpin's office for a discussion then if anymore of your colleagues and students decide to appear."  
"Of course. Class dismissed and please don't forget to meditate on your Aura. We'll pick up this class the next day. Ichigo, stay and be civil please." Kisuke said and had to duck as a blue arrow almost pierced a hole through his hat and he ran to the door to avoid any other strikes against his precious hat with Glynda and Shunsui following behind, the latter of the two laughing silently.

"Damn it. I missed his hat." Ichigo groused out, crossing his arms in annoyance as CFVY laughed at his reaction.

"Wow! That was such a cool fight. I mean for what we seen from the arrows and all but still!" An excited voice sounded out and Ichigo looked to see the girl in the red cloak from the dining hall. "Oh, I'm Ruby Rose." The girl introduced holding out a hand which Ichigo shook gently.

"So, you're his first student? Don't look like much to me?" Yang challenged and was instantly hit by Blake on her right arm.

"He hasn't thrown any of you down a hole yet?" All the teens gave a no at the fact. "Good. I might have had to kill Kisuke if he did."  
"Why's that?" Fox asked.

"Well, there is an insanely high risk of dying. I was close to dying." Ichigo said, gaining shocked looks from the group that someone as strong as Ichigo almost died from training.  
"But you're so strong." Weiss said, wondering how the boy who exuded raw power almost died from something like training.

"Not at the time. A guy put a block on my powers and that was the only way to undo it." Of course, Ichigo wasn't going to mention the training with Ururu. "Hell, I went down that pit with no powers at all."  
"And you emerged this strong. Wow, I want that training." Yang said, eager to join the boy in power rankings.  
"No. I got this strong through fighting and almost dying a couple of times. When I came out I had about less than a quarter of what I'm at now. Maybe more. But the rest came from fighting for four years afterwards. And trust me, the training is not something you want to do unless you are desperate." Ichigo gave the last bit as a warning. Not wanting any of these teens to develop an Inner Hollow. And he only got one because he was born with a Hollow in his soul. He didn't want to see them close to turning. Or even fully turning as he, Kisuke and Shunsui would be forced to kill them before they could go on a mindless rampage.

"Why is that?" Blake asked, staring at the teen in trepidation.

"The technique isn't completely safe, even if you survive. You're literally opening your soul so that means all the good and bad comes through. And sometimes, the bad takes a form." Ichigo said and materialised the mask in his right hand. "You have to fight for control to stay in power. Thankfully, I no longer have to do that but it isn't pretty leading up to it."

"That's... That's just wrong." Blake said, trying to picture something like that. Sure she had read books about it many times but for something like that to be true was just shocking.

"Well, it's in the past so I don't think it matters anymore." Ichigo said, looking around the room. "Is there anywhere we can do live training. You know, fight something other than each other?"  
"There's the Emerald Forest. We're allowed to go in there as long as we have a teacher's approval." Velvet said.

"Oh, I got permission earlier from Professor Port but with the way Yatsuahsi's armour is I'm not risking it." Coco said and pulled out her scroll. "So, I'll give that permission to little Ruby and JNPR and Ichigo can follow behind you."  
"Thank you!" Ruby gushed out, hugging the older girl around the waist and repeatedly saying the phrase until Ichigo pried her off.

"I think she's got the message." Ichigo said, holding the reaper in the crook of his arm like a small puppy. "Thanks for the invite though. Hopefully I'll she you four later if Kisuke doesn't get us kicked out." Ichigo said as he walked away, throwing CFVY a wave and still carrying Ruby, despite the young girls protests and flailing, much to the amusement of the two teams. "Also sorry about the armour!" He called back to Yatsuahsi

"I've told Jaune to met us at the cliffs with his team." Blake spoke up, silently giggling as Ruby went limp to try and deter the boy carrying her. All he did was shift his hold so she was in a fireman's carry and Ruby looked at her team mates pleadingly. When they refused to help, she mouthed 'Traitors' and proceeded to slam her fists against Ichigo's back in protests before stopping as she gave what her teammates could all agree was an adorable glare, with crossed arms and full pout in place.

"I can walk on my own." Ruby huffed out and Ichigo turned slightly to look at the back of her head.  
"I know. It's just easier this way." Ichigo said before setting the reaper on the ground. "So what way is the forest?"  
"This way, follow me." Ruby said, leading her team in a comfortable silence with the orange haired boy following behind.

"So, how long have you known Professor Urahara for?" Weiss asked, looking back to the older boy.

"About five years now. My dad's known him before I was even born. I know they kept in touch but I never met him until I was fifteen. And Kyoraku has known him even longer. They used to work together until Kisuke got framed for something he didn't do. They're friends now though. It just took a while to clear Kisuke's name." Ichigo said and was forcing the memories of Aizen away.

"Was he your only teacher or did you have more?" Yang asked.

"No, I had another teacher called Yoruichi for hand to hand and Kyoraku has recently started training me in dual wielding. Out of them all, Kyoraku is definitely the most ruthless."  
"How ruthless?" Blake asked, silently hoping it wasn't that bad and wondering if she could convince Ichigo to let her train with Kyoraku.

"Near his old division is a swamp land. He made me run around that area fifteen times while he sat in a deck chair and drank some fruity drink before finally getting up and dueling me. Not even on the ground. He decided the water was the perfect place to fight and in the first lesson dunked me under twenty different times. I could barely land a hit on him. Kyoraku is just that good." Ichigo said before noticing they had arrived at a cliff where four people were waiting, a blonde haired boy standing beside a red head in armour who stood beside a small ginger girl in a white and pink dress and finally a black haired boy in green robes. "Weren't they beside you at lunch?"  
"Yeah, that's team JNPR." Yang said. "Jaune is the blonde, Pyrrha the red head, Nora is the other girl and Ren in the green dress."

"Okay." Ichigo said, stopping a few feet away as the eight friends talked for a bit while he looked out over the forest. Extending his senses, he could feel the darkness of the 'Grimm' radiating through the air. And while none seemed dangerous, to him at least, he was going to have to keep his guard up to keep the eight teens safe.

"Ichigo, you ready to go?" Ruby asked the older boy who looked at her with a small smile.  
"Sure, how we getting down there?"  
"Do you have a landing strategy?" Yang asked innocently as Ichigo stepped on one of the tiles along the cliff face.

"A what?" Ichigo heard only the click of something activating and battle instincts kicked in as he dived off the pad and rolled to avoid the launch pad that would have flung him into the forest. "Did you lot just try to throw me into a forest?"

"Yeah?" Yang questioned nervously before yelping in shock as Ichigo grabbed her by the jacket and belt she wore before he threw her into the forest with about as much force as the launch pad. The seven students could only stare in shock at the pure physical force the teen held before instantly fearing for their lives as he turned on them.

"It was all Yang's idea!" Ruby screamed out, more than willing to throw her sister to the wolf that was Ichigo. "She thought it would be funny. Please don't hurt us." And while Ichigo desperately wanted to do just that, the puppy dog look that Ruby was giving him made him stop as he faced away from her and gave a 'tch' in annoyance.

"Just don't do something like that again. Okay?" The seven teens nodded quickly as Ichigo stepped towards the cliff and promptly walked on thin air. "Now, get on and we'll get Yang." He said as a blue platform appeared beneath his feet that extended outwards to accommodate the seven. They all stared at it dubiously until Nora placed a foot on the platform and then her full body weight and jumped a few times. The teens all gave sighs of relief that it didn't collapse and stepped onto the blue construct with slight trepidation.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Pyrrha asked, poking the object with her foot.

"Nope." Ichigo answered before they all lurched forward at speed towards Yang.

* * *

"It's a nice school you run here, Ozpin." Shunsui said as he sipped from his cup of tea that the blonde disciplinarian had place din front of him and Kisuke. "We have one just like it. Shin'o Academy. Although, our subjects do differ slightly but the core classes are majorly the same."  
"Thank you for the praise. Although, I would like to ask why you are here. While it is not rare for Headmaster to travel to other schools, rarely so does that happen without any message."  
"Sorry. The trip was unfounded due to Kisuke's invention. Kisuke is one of the greatest scientific minds to ever grace the Gotei Thirteen. And because of his mind, he often finds himself in difficult situations. His latest being this whole mess. Kisuke was working on a teleporter which when he tested it decided to fry his systems, all his forms of communications and also his way back. It took us two months to track him down. We just wanted to make sure he was alright."  
"So, you don't want him to return with you?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"On the contrary, I would like him to stay here. Act as an informal mediator between us for future use. And if young Kurosaki could stay as well, I would also appreciate it." Shunsui said, placing his teacup on his saucer.

"You want to leave two of your best in our care?" Ozpin said, one of his own eyebrows heightening with Glynda's. "What's the catch?"  
"No catch except for better relationships. Call it a show of faith." Shunsui said, leaning back in his chair with a lazy smile on his face. "Are you okay with this, Kisuke?"  
"Of course. And I can't exactly leave in the middle of a school year. The students, while progressing nicely, would stagnate. That is something I cannot allow." Ozpin and Glynda were silent for a while, giving each other looks before turning back to the two in front of them.

"Well, I believe that your idea holds some merit. How will we get in contact with you, might I ask?" Ozpin said and Shunsui responded by pulling out a small black box that had a glowing red light on the top.

"What you do is press the red button and the box will open up and show a communicator along with a green button. Just press and hold that button to talk to us. We will have a system set up to receive these messages and we will respond and to end the call, just slid the box shut. It's that simple." Ozpin took the box offered and thumbed the light and true to his words, the box slid open before Ozpin closed it.

"Where is your student by the way?" Glynda said.

"Ah, he was with two of your teams last I seen him. Although, I can sense his energy over in the Emerald Forest." Shunusi said and got a nod from Ozpin who brought up one the many cameras that patrolled the forest 24/7. The cameras nearest to the scroll signatures of his students flared to life and traveled the forest in their search to find them battling a horde of Beowolves, Ursa and Ichigo was fighting a Deathstalker single handedly with his small blade. What amazed the teachers was that Ichigo had not even one trace of scratch on him while the Deathstalker had pieces of its chitin cracked and even missing and three of its eyes were bleeding heavily. Truthfully, Ichigo seemed to be playing with it and was still winning.  
"Having trouble there, Ichigo?" Yang called out teasingly to the orange top, the teachers easily hearing the blonde's words. Ichigo gave the blonde a dry look and without turning back to the Deathstalker, swung his sword and cut it in half. Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widened in shock. His sword didn't even make contact with the Grimm and it was cut cleanly in half.

"How did you do that?" Weiss shouted, staring at the dissolving Grimm in shock. "Was that your Semblance?"  
"Semblance? No, that was the force generated by me swinging Zangetsu. So, anymore Grimm?"

"Uh, I think there are some north of here near the ruins." Ruby said, still staring at the spot the Grimm once was.

"Thanks, when you pick your jaws up from the ground you can join me." Ichigo said as he slashed at a Beowolf that tried to jump him, bisecting the creature with ease as he walked into the forest.

"How the hell was that just the force of his swing!" Yang shouted out, breaking the silence that had taken over the clearing. Ozpin muted the camera hear as he stared at the two men who were smiling slightly.

"Ichigo wasn't joking, was he? About that being just the force."  
"Oh no. He wasn't. Young Kurosaki's Semblance is energy redistribution. He is able to collect energy and form it into how he likes. Be this speed enhancement, bows and arrows, or a wave of pure energy. And he can also use that to strengthen his bodies natural defense or offense. A very diverse and unique Semblance to be sure. And very powerful. Especially against Miss Nikos and her Polarity." Kisuke said with a small smirk on his face and the two long standing teachers stared at Kisuke with narrowed eyes. "I think the only thing that could stand up to it would be a Maiden." Ozpin and Glynda made a move for their weapons but halted upon feeling two distinct energies crashing down upon them in levels they could never have guessed. Glynda, who was standing, was forced to hold on to Ozpin's desk to stay up right while Ozpin slouched a little in his seat at the ungodly pressure.

"Sorry, but I can't have you harming Kisuke." Shunsui said, his hat covering his eye. "Besides, its not a well kept secret. The power level through the school grounds is very noticeable for us, despite how faint it is. Your lucky that Kisuke didn't go investigate and is bringing this up in a safe environment." Kyoraku said and let up on his reiatsu, allowing the teachers to breathe. "But if you think the Maidens are strong, then I'm sorry. But there are things stronger."  
"There is nothing stronger than a Maiden." Glynda said but froze on seeing Kyoraku's eye resting on her.

"That may be you're opinion. But we have met many things that have boasted great power. The Maiden is the same such thing. And if Ichigo believes it to be a threat, then he will fight to kill her. And he may just succeed. He has done so in the past." Shunsui said and the pressure disappeared completely, but it left a tense atmosphere in the room.

"She was attacked, if I'm not mistaken." Kisuke spoke up suddenly. "Her Aura is fragmented and a foreign energy has latched itself onto her. The fact that I can still feel that foreign energy means the attack was either fresh or you have her in something designed to lock Aura in the body. But I'm going to say its both. Maybe two or three months since she was attacked and then put in stasis. Am I wrong?" Kisuke said, his grey eyes glinting with his intelligence as he proved the story with but a few notions.

"No, you are correct in every aspect." Ozpin answered tirelessly. Glynda looked at the Headmaster with widened eyes at the fact he would give up such information so freely. "What I find disconcerting is the fact you both pieced it together so quickly. I'm guessing you have been sitting on this knowledge for a while now, Kisuke?"  
"First day of teaching actually. When you and Glynda were showing me around, I could feel the energy flowing through the ground and air, most strongly just a few metres south of us. More than likely where she is stationed below the ground. I never acted on it because it wasn't my place to unless the situation became dire."  
"And you think that situation is now?" Glynda asked.

"Increased robberies of Dust from stores and supply deliveries, Grimm becoming more restless in the frontier zones, the White Fang becoming silent in their operations. Something big is coming. And you two know it." Shunsui said, looking at the two teachers. "And it all has to do with the little lady below us. And the other three as well. Something big is coming Ozpin. Can you weather the storm alone?" Silence permetrated the room as the two took in the older man's words before they sighed.

"No, we can't."  
"Then weather it with the aid of Kisuke and Ichigo. They'll help beat back the storm in times of trouble and if need to, they'll start their own. But a fire must now be lit under the White Fang. Smoke them out into the open of the world. Show the world how dangerous things are getting. Rally the world and fight. Before things become dangerous for you all." Shunsui said as he got up and unsheathed his sword as he turned to the elevator. "We are your allies, Ozpin. But we will act with or without you." With those words, Shunsui pushed his sword into the air where half the blade disappeared before he turnt it to the right and a pair of paper doors appeared and opened into darkness. Shunsui didn't waste anytime in walking through the door which shut behind him.

"What did he mean beings of power like the Maiden?" Ozpin asked and both teachers were surprised by the half snarl that came to Kisuke's face. Everyone had only seen the happy, joking teacher in classes or in the halls. It was definitely and odd expression to see.

"Aizen and Ywhach. The first wanted to become a god and was close to succeeding. The second was closer and usurped our king and absorbed his power, putting him on the level of a god before a few of us brought him back down to size. Afterwards, Ichigo had to have his power sealed to that of ten percent otherwise everything around him would warp just from his energy alone."  
"He fought team CFVY at ten percent!" Glynda cried.

"More than likely he fought them at five. Ichigo has been someone who improved by leaps and bounds and is a fighting genius. Last time I saw Ichigo, he could not hold that bow for more than three shots. Now he is able to perform one of the most difficult techniques in two months. And those swords he possesses he got in the middle of a war and was still able to fight of eight people after only a day's worth of training with them. Ichigo is undoubtedly one of the most dangerous people you will ever meet. And he's going to prove it right now." Kisuke said as he nodded to the video feed that was still showing the teens fighting off a horde of Beowolves with ease. Then the loud roar was heard.

* * *

Ichigo looked upto the sky as the roar echoed in the fields they were fighting the Beowolves in while the others froze up in shock at the roar.

"What was that!" Ruby shouted as she rubbed her ears to get them to stop ringing.  
"That's impossible!" Ren cried while Nora looked frightened beyond belief. "That's the roar of a Harbringer. There meant to be in the north of Vale in the mountains!" The students all froze up at the name of an SS-class Grimm coming towards them. They were only authorised as students to fight C to B class Grimm with the occasional A thrown in. Not one of the most deadly Grimm in existence. Even a child Harbringer ranked as an S-class danger.

"You lot head back." Ichigo said as he pulled the larger form of Zangetsu from his back and waited for the Grimm to appear as he flared his reiatsu to attract it. "I'll deal with it."  
"It's an S to SS class Grimm! There's no way you can fight it!" Weiss cried out in fear for the orange haired teen.

"Go now!" Ichigo shouted just as a black mass descended from the sky and landed on the ground one hundred metres away from Ichigo. The Harbringer was a being of pure muscle and was easily two hundred metres with the shape of a dragon from myths, with four legs to walk and a long snout that a forked tongue occassionally flicked out from. On its back was a ridge of white spikes that had dried blood on the tips and there were four pair of black wings that had a few holes in them. It's tail laungidly flicked behind it and the students could see the club at the very end that had spikes coming out from it at every conceivable angle. It's intelligent red eyes looked at them through its slightly cracked mask before it roared its dominance at the students, causing Nora to flinch while Ren stepped in front of her slightly.

"Skyrer, the Blood Weaver." Ren choked out, getting a whimper from Nora and gulps from the students. A named Grimm stood in front of them. The strongest of the strong.

"This seems fun." Ichigo said before a camera flew from the forest and hovered directly beside Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Can you here me?" Kisuke's voice said over the communication system it had installed in case of emergencies.

"Yeah, what do you want Kisuke?" Ichigo said as he didn't let the Grimm out of his site.

"Oh, just here to test you. Fight without any Quincy or Shinigami technique for me." KIsuke said and getting startled cries from the students.

"Professor, he could die!" Ruby shrieked.

"Sure. Can you lead those eight back. I don't want them getting caught in the crossfire." Ichigo said as he placed his swords parallel to one another with the larger of the blade below the smaller version.

"Have a fun fight, Ichigo-kun!" Kisuke cheered before the camera turned back to the forest and another came out to watch the fight. "Come along now. You don't want to be caught up in what's going to happen next." The students cast one look at Ichigo before the camera started to ram into them and forced them to move into the forest before the world fell silent.

"Resurreccion." And the world exploded in black.

* * *

"What just happened?" Jaune questioned as he pulled his hood down from where it had blown over his head from the gale that was created. While he didn't want to leave Ichigo, even he could tell they were going to be a nuisance in the fight.

"We have to go back, professor!" Pyrrha ranted to the camera. "He'll die." A bark of laughter escaped the camera.

"That Harbringer will not pose a threat to Ichigo. Especially seeing as he just released." Kisuke said.

"Released what?" Blake questioned, feeling the dark energy coming from behind the clearing they had left. Every instinct of her Faunas heritage was telling her to run as far as possible.

"Check your scrolls. The fight's being broadcasted to the school auditorium anyway." The students all fumbled for their scrolls and soon they had the video footage of the clearing, showing the Harbringer at one end while a maelstrom of black energy swirled at the other end of the clearing. After a few moments, it disappeared to reveal the form Ichigo had taken. And it was a being of nightmares. The being was as tall as Ichigo with a horned mask that had two thick black lines running down over its eyes while a manical grin was splayed across its visage. Moving down, everyone could see that Ichigo's hair had lengthened and fell down to his waist and a collar of red fur sat on his shoulders. Its skin was a very pale white and four black lines were drawn over it chest before their eyes were drawn to the red tufts of fur around its wrist that lead to sharp claws that gripped the blades of Zangetsu. His clothing hid most of the changes to the body but they could plainly see the clawed feet the creature held before finally seeing the worst feature yet. The hole in its chest, right where its heart should have been.

The Harbringer stared at the being in question before it let loose another roar to try and intimidate the form Ichigo had taken. The monster tilted its head to the side in questioning before it let loose a roar of its own that was easily louder than the Grimm's and the pure force caused the tops of the trees to bend away from it. Then it disappeared. And a wet squelch filled the air as two of the wings of the Harbringer were ripped cleanly from its body. The Grimm let loose a pain filled roar as it thrashed about in pain, the tail coming around in an arc to the being that had dared to harm it. The creature was too fast as it once again simply disappeared from its spot and soon the tail had been cut off half way, causing another angry roar before the white horned monster reappeared in it's original position.

The Harbringer roared in pure anger and lumbered forward, intent on crushing the pest in front of it. Ichigo just leaned forward to the horns were pointing directly in front of him and in a second a red ball had formed and quickly expanded to the size of a football before it discharged with an eerie warbled screech. The red beam completely engulfed the Harbringer. Five seconds later, the beam disappeared to show the Harbringer. Or what was left of it.

The upper part of its body was completely missing and only a crescent shaped underbelly stood where the Harbringer once was before the legs collapsed on itself and the carcass fell to the ground with a thud. The form of Ichigo looked at its defeated foe as the Grimm started to dissolve into black vapour before it reared its head back and let loose another roar louder than the last that caused some leaves to be ripped from their branches before the white skin started to crack ofF and the orange hair and red fur burst off to reveal a perfectly fine Ichigo and the skin all receded into the hole in his chest and healed it as though it was never there.

"So, that proof enough for you all?" Ichigo said looking at the camera with a half smirk.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Mad Man in the Flesh here with chapter 2 of 'Kisuke's a Hunter?' I know many thought it would only be Kisuke in this but I thought I'd add Ichigo to it as well due to their interactions. Sorry if I annoy anyone with this but that's my decision.**

 **Throughout the course of this story, I may be adding more Bleach characters to the roster who will come and go as I please. Just a warning to you all now.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review, favourite or send me a PM.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out.**


End file.
